


Inappropriate Use Of A Gigai

by kazuma85



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuma85/pseuds/kazuma85
Summary: Ichigo finds out that Renji has left his gigai in his closet and decides to check on his tattoos.Set in Arrancar Arc.





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo stared into his closet, his eyebrow twitching. He wasn't sure who he was annoyed at, remembering last night when he talked to Rukia, or more precisely, when she talked to him while he was studying.

*****

"Ichigo, I'm going to Soul Society for a week or two."

"Okay..." Ichigo sighed, nodding as he turned to his notebook.

"And Renji's going, too."

"Mhm..."

"So I told him he could leave his gigai here in your closet since Urahara’s always riding his ass about it."

"U-huh..."

"Is that okay?" She asked, remembering how he was upset the last time.

"Sure..." He murmured, solving a tough math formula, not even listening anymore.

*****

So today, he came back from school and when he wanted to change clothes, he found a big redheaded gigai sitting in his closet. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed at himself for not listening or at Rukia for even considering it. How would he be able to explain this if Yuzu opens the closet while folding his clothes? The poor girl would most likely faint.

He figured it would be better if he put it in the lower part of the closet, somewhere in the back, so it wouldn't be so visible. He grabbed it by the shirt to yank it out, and then winced as he heard a ripping sound.

"Oops..." He muttered, as the torn shirt opened, revealing 'Renji's' chest and tattoos. "Sorry dude..." He added, blushing. There was something about Renji that made him feel awkwardly warm... And every time the man leaned too close, he'd freak out and start yelling because he was afraid his blush would get too obvious.

Casting the thought aside, he somehow managed to put the gigai's arms around his neck and pull it out of the closet. Only, that didn't prove as a good idea either when the full weight of it rested against him, causing him to stumble and fall down on his ass, with the body sprawled over him.

"Aw, hell," he grunted, looking down at Renji's face, serene and with his eyes closed. He wondered if the real Renji looked like that, so relaxed when he was sleeping. The hair tie was now loosened, allowing a few strands of the fiery red hair to fall over the tattooed forehead. Ichigo always wanted to feel it under his fingers, and now, not having to hide his wants, he slowly touched one lock and wrapped it around his index finger.

He sighed, thinking how many times he wished for Renji to lean even closer so he would be able to smell him, or even closer so he could feel him... He lowered his head and took a breath, realizing that even the gigai smelled like Renji. The butterflies in his stomach woke up at the familiar masculine scent, causing a soft grunt escape his throat.

Luckily, at the moment, he didn't have to pretend it wasn't affecting him. He wanted to embrace the sexy body, but he felt like it was just too wrong... Or was it? He looked around his room, his brain going into overdrive. He was alone and even Kon was nowhere to be found... Yuzu had probably found him again and was taking him everywhere she went.

A little devil in his mind whispered to him that now was his chance to take a look and find out more about all those tattoos on Renji's body. He felt heat gathering in his cheeks as his hands opened the already torn shirt, like having a mind of their own.

He'd already seen the tattoos on Renji's chest and abs, but never from so close up. He laid the gigai on the floor, kneeling beside it, staring at the muscled, inked torso. He wished it was the real Renji, but then again, he was relieved it wasn't. He would be too embarrassed to do this even if Renji wanted it, but now... Nobody would ever know.

He ran his hands slowly down the chest and stomach, realizing it felt exactly like a real human body. It wasn't cold as a corpse – it would be just too gross and freaky. It was slightly warm, almost like its owner was sleeping... Or passed out. Ichigo snorted, wondering how Renji would react if he found him like this. Good thing he was already in Soul Society.

He leaned closer, bringing his face to Renji's neck, inhaling the scent that drove him crazy. He paused a little, gathering courage, and then experimentally nuzzled the skin. A small whimper escaped him as his heart beat faster. He straddled the body and lied on top of it, feeling himself growing hard. He'd never done it, never even kissed someone and he felt almost desperate to change it - with Renji, if that was possible. But this wasn't the real deal, and he started to feel stupid. He wished for those lifeless arms to wrap around him, for those still lips to kiss back... Yes, he began kissing Renji's gigai on the lips, figuring it was the only time he'd ever get that chance with the redhead.

"Renji..."

Ichigo sighed, looking at the serene face, almost waiting for it to come alive. Since that wasn't happening, he scooted further down, sliding his hands down Renji's body, until his fingers met the fabric of the redhead's jeans. He was still determined to see all the tattoos, so he flicked the first button, swallowing nervously. It felt so wrong... Nonetheless, he popped all the buttons open, getting a view of Renji's tight black boxers. Ichigo toyed with the waistband, his fingers slipping inside. His heart was hammering wildly as he tugged onto the fabric, seeing that the tattoos were going further down. Were they going all the way to his...

"Having fun?" The familiar, loud voice rang in Ichigo's ears.

"Fucking hell," he yelped, releasing the waistband with a loud snap. Still sitting in the gigai's lap, he turned towards his window, seeing the real Renji crouching just outside his opened window. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same," Renji grinned and hopped inside the room. "I didn't have to go after all, so I came to pick up my gigai." He explained, his eyes fixed on the teen and sparkling with amusement.

Ichigo stared down at the gigai and blushed bright red. "Um, I was trying to... To put it inside my closet and I thought I saw something and wanted to take a... a closer look..." He paused, realizing he was just burying himself deeper and deeper.

"You thought you saw something... In my boxers?" The redhead cocked his head, acting like he'd bought it.

"No! I..."

"Ichigo," Renji smiled.

"It's not how it looks..."

"Ichigo, shut up," he approached the teen and kneeled beside him.

"Huh?"

"Wait a sec," Renji turned over and lied down into his gigai, making it alive. Just as he did that, he grabbed the younger male by his shoulders and pulled him on top of himself. "Now, where were we?"

"What?" Ichigo stared incredulously.

"I've seen enough. You can stop acting," Renji purred, a sly smirk forming on his lips.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you drooling all over my sexy body," he teased, enjoying the glare he got in return. He'd always seen Ichigo as a cute little bastard in denial so he was getting into his space on purpose, just to see him flush and think nobody's getting it.

"Was this a trap?" Ichigo asked, squirming in Renji's steel grip.

"Nope, but it turned out kinda cool," the redhead grinned and raised one hand to the teen's face. "I'll kiss you back this time."

"Oh god, you saw that too..." The blond whined, hiding his face in Renji's neck.

"I told you I've seen enough. Now shut up already," he brought the blond closer and captured his inexperienced lips in a slow kiss. He slid his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth, humming happily as he heard a grunt and then felt how the teen shyly responded.

Renji felt Ichigo relax on top of him, giving his everything into the first kiss, melting against him. He wished he'd acted on this attraction sooner, but it turned out just great and funny. When they reluctantly pulled apart, he couldn't help but tease a bit more.

"Hmm, this felt nice... I wonder if this was really the only time you practiced on my gigai."

"Asshole!"

Further insults were cut off with another kiss, this time even more passionate. Ichigo ended up panting on top of the redhead, until he was deftly rolled over and pinned to the floor. He looked up at the other man, desire written all over his face. "Touch me."

Smirking, Renji hiked his t-shirt up, not bothering to take it off, and kissed down his stomach. He dipped his tongue in the blond's navel, earning a chuckle, and then moved on further down.

It was something that was practically haunting him – to suck him off until he screamed. And since he already asked him to touch him, he might as well touch him like that.

He felt Ichigo's hands in his hair as he opened the teen's fly and tugged the pants lower to the mid of his thighs. He thought how everything was happening fast, but he figured there would be time to snuggle Ichigo later. If he wanted to, of course. Now, they needed to get rid of all the tension between them.

With a purr, he revealed the blond's throbbing erection and slid a finger down the length of it, grinning as Ichigo tensed and shuddered. "Touched for the very first time..."

"Shut up," the teen laughed breathlessly, lifting his head and observing Renji. His mouth fell open as the redhead took him in his mouth, teasing only the tip with his warm and wet tongue. "Oh, god..."

Renji felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard Ichigo moan like that. He sucked him in deeper, sliding his tongue against the underside of his dick, feeling a few salty drops of precome spill into his mouth.

"Renji," the teen gasped, grabbing a fistful of hair.

The redhead hummed, taking hold of the base of Ichigo's dick while his other hand gently gripped his balls, rolling them at the same rhythm his head bobbed. He knew it wouldn't last long, hearing Ichigo's gasps getting louder.

"I'm gonna come," the teen grunted, his abs already tightening, lifting his upper body off the floor. "F-fuck... Renji!" His voice cracking as he shouted his name.

Renji waited for the warm gush, purring lowly when it finally hit his tongue. He swallowed it all, hungrily and greedily just because it came from that gorgeous inexperienced body. He felt privileged for getting something like that, for finding out that Ichigo trusted him enough to become completely undone.

He licked the teen clean and nuzzled his stomach before sliding up his body to look at him.

"Good?" He smiled, seeing the blushing sweaty face.

Ichigo nodded, unable to talk just yet, pulling the redhead for a kiss, sucking at his lips and finding the traces of himself there. It felt... Interesting. He felt Renji reach down, and guessing what he wanted, he lightly pushed at the bigger man. "Let me do it."

The redhead grinned, lifting himself up, straddling Ichigo's legs, just within his reach. A curious and daring hand reached down and gripped him, stroking slowly at first as Ichigo observed the changes on his face. "Like this?"

"Just do what you do to yourself... I'm no different," Renji gave an encouraging smile.

A low rumble came from the redhead's chest as Ichigo's hand slid over his aching flesh, making a gentle twist every time he came to his tip. The teen decided to try what Renji did to him, so his other hand went to cup his balls, a bit unsure what to do, but it seemed that the redhead liked it anyway.

It didn't take long for Renji to come as he was worked up from Ichigo's earlier moans. He gave a loud groan, spilling himself on the blond's naked stomach while Ichigo held his breath, enthralled with the display. Renji yanked him to sit up so he could hold him and nuzzle his neck.

"I've wanted you for a while," Renji murmured into the warm skin before pulling back, grinning as if he’s finally got his favorite candy.

"Renji..." The blond slowly blinked up at the older man with an innocent, dreamy look on his face.

"When you look at me like this..." Renji sighed, his playful grin turning into a gentle smile, "Makes me feel like I'm tainting you for good."

"Maybe I want you to."

"Good to know," the redhead wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man. "So tell me," he smirked, "What exactly were you trying to do with my gigai?"

Ichigo sighed, smiling a bit. "I wanted to see all of your tattoos."

"Oh... Well, come on then," Renji pulled them both up, "You're home alone, right? Let's take a shower together and you can stare at me as much as you like. I get to grope you in return." He grinned and tugged Ichigo to come with him.

The blond snorted and rolled his eyes, but followed the tall redhead into the bathroom anyway.


	2. Inappropriate Use Of a Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Renji go "all the way".

Ichigo sighed, turning from the screen of his computer, casting a look towards his bed. Ever since he started his relationship with Renji, he'd let him sleep over if the situation in Urahara's store was too uncomfortable and if Ichigo didn't have school the next day.

Right now, it was a summer break so Renji was spending extra time with him every night, especially the last few days as Ichigo was home alone. Ichigo was overjoyed at first, but slowly, he was becoming restless and too horny. He wanted to take the last step in the physical part of their relationship. He wanted to finally have sex with Renji, but until now he was too embarrassed to ask and the redhead didn't seem to push it, at all.

At the moment, the sexy lieutenant was peacefully sleeping on Ichigo's bed, hugging the pillow. Ichigo found it adorable, so he stood up from his desk and crouched down beside his bed, smiling at the sleeping redhead. He looked exactly the same, relaxed and serene, just like when Ichigo explored his gigai several months ago.

"Renji," the blond said softly, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Hmm," Renji stirred onto his side, smacking his lips and then burying his face deeper into the pillow where he smelled Ichigo’s scent.

The teen then climbed up on his bed, resting his full weight on the redhead, and stuck his nose in Renji's ear, chuckling when a shoulder went up in defense from the tickling. "C'mon, wake up," he purred, tugging onto Renji's earlobe with his teeth.

"Little mutt. What do you want?" The tall redhead rumbled, but the sound was filled with affection. "You'll chew my ear off. Stop it," he laughed as the blond continued to act like a puppy.

"You were snoring," Ichigo teased.

Renji turned over onto his back, wrapping his arms around the teen, his lips quirking into a sleepy smirk. "You woke me up because of that? Besides, I don't snore."

"I wanted you to wake up," the blond shrugged, nuzzling along the tattoos on Renji's neck.

"Feelin' cuddly again?" Renji asked, already knowing how Ichigo's mind worked. Sometimes he would wordlessly crawl into his lap or on top of him, just to be held and snuggled. That was one of the things the redhead loved the most and one that surprised him most when they've started their relationship.

"Mmm, a bit more than that," Ichigo admitted, already feeling warmth in his cheeks.

"Hey, babe... If you're horny, just tell me. Don't be so shy," the redhead smiled, sliding his hands down Ichigo's back, gently squeezing his butt. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you," Ichigo whispered, arching his back and lifting his ass, loving how Renji's hands felt against it. He nibbled on the redhead's jaw before pressing their lips together for a short kiss.

"How do you want me," Renji asked with a naughty little smile. He wanted Ichigo to finally speak his mind.

The blond pulled back a little, smiling shyly, avoiding Renji's eyes. "You know... For, ah... for real."

The redhead's eyes narrowed as he gripped the teen's chin and forced him to look at him. "You sure 'bout that? Should be able to look me in the eye, Ichi."

"I'm... I'm just... You never brought it up... Do you even wanna do it with me?" There it goes, Ichigo's insecurity. Renji always wondered where it came from, since the kid wasn't exactly unpopular; he was good-looking, hot; he had good grades, great friends... So why?

"Hey," Renji said softly, "Of course I do. I was kinda waitin' for you to mention it first... Didn't wanna push you."

Ichigo gave him a soft look, "That thing about tainting me, what you said the first time?"

"Well, yeah," the redhead reached up and pushed his fingers into the boy's strawberry blond hair, scratching his scalp gently. "But if you're really sure... This perverted old man wouldn't mind," he added with a grin.

The blond rolled his eyes, making a broader smile before he blushed. "Um... I've bought something... For us."

"Ooh, what?" Renji's eyes followed his hand as he reached to his desk, opening a drawer.

"This..." Ichigo presented a translucent plastic bottle with clear viscous substance inside.

'2in1: massage lotion and lubricant', the label said.

"I... I wanted to know stuff, so... I looked it up online... And, um, this one is like the best, you know... Lube..." He murmured awkwardly, his voice going into a whisper at the word 'lube', his blush spreading so even the tips of his ears turned bright red.

Renji shortly studied the bottle, and then glanced back at the teen, amusement written all over his face. "How on Earth did you manage to stay alive while buying it? You're so cute when you're blushing."

"I'm not cute," Ichigo huffed, but when the older man pulled him down and licked his bottom lip, he forgot what he was upset about. He made a soft noise, something between a grunt and a moan as Renji deepened the kiss, wrapping him tighter in his arms.

He loved it. He loved how Renji's tongue teased and curled inside his mouth, coaxing him to respond. Every time they kissed like that, he would feel surges of excitement throbbing in his stomach, spreading lower, making him ache for the redhead.

He loved Renji's hands, gliding up and down his body. His fingertips caressing his skin, making it very sensitive and aware of every single little touch.

He loved Renji's warm body, fluently moving under his, rubbing against him in all the right places. He was amazed how Renji could move like that, given how big he is. That's why he wanted... No, needed more. He had to experience it all to be satisfied because everything felt so incredibly good so far. He knew that more could only be mind-blowing.

"I want you..." Ichigo shivered as the redhead nibbled on his neck.

"Yeah?" Renji purred, running his thumbs up and down the blond's cheeks. He learned in the past few months that Ichigo, despite not acting that way, really loved to be cuddled and snuggled. At first he'd grumble and push away, but with time, his head somehow started to incline towards Renji's hands if they were petting him at the time. Not to mention how much time he now liked to spend resting over Renji's chest, comfortable and warm in his embrace.

Renji slowly turned over, trapping Ichigo's body beneath his, a hand moving down and sliding under the teen's t-shirt. "Gonna make you feel good," he murmured, his breathing speeding up.

"You always do," Ichigo arched his back under the other's weight, just to feel more of him.

"I love hearin' that, Ichi," the redhead smiled, lifting the teen's shirt so he could nuzzle the smooth stomach. Knowing he wouldn't have the time later, he hastily took his tank top and sweatpants off and smirked when Ichigo reached for him. No matter how many times the boy saw his body, he reacted the same way – staring and touching and stroking everywhere. It seemed that Ichigo was obsessed with his tattoos, always exploring them with his fingers and his tongue, making them both crazy with lust.

But not now, no. He wouldn't let him, because he wanted Ichigo to be in the center of attention.

He slowly removed Ichigo's clothes, just sliding it off his body, kissing the naked skin as it was revealed. He felt his heart beat faster every time he got a view of that young, supple body, smiling to himself, thinking how all of that was his. All of it.

Ichigo wanted them to go all the way, so he was determined to make it a great first experience. Already having a plan, he took the lubricant and massage lotion that Ichigo bought and squeezed some of it onto the teen's abs.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, eyeing the clear liquid on his stomach.

"Shh, just lie back an' relax," Renji murmured, smearing the substance around before pressing his palms flat against the blond's abdomen, sliding them in slow circles. His thumbs gently pressed into the skin, creating a slightly tickling but comfortable sensation. "You like this?"

"Yeah..."

The redhead slid his hands higher, over Ichigo's chest, adding some more lotion when he ran out of it. He massaged the junctions where the teen's shoulders met with the pectorals, hearing a quiet hiss. He worked slowly on those spots, wanting Ichigo completely relaxed. Then, he moved on to his left arm, rubbing it slowly and gently all the way down to the fingers. He repeated it with the right arm and continued to do the same with the Ichigo's legs.

He loved those long, muscular legs. They've probably just recently lost that teenage awkwardness when all the limbs are just too long and now were formed into those of a young man.

He pressed his fingers gently against the hip bone and massaged in slow circles before moving down to squeeze a thigh, feeling the muscles contract when it tickled too much. After sliding all the way down Ichigo's leg, he even massaged his foot, earning a confused look at first and then a purr as he pressed just right. He did the same with the other leg and pulled back, smiling at the already relaxed blond.

"Turn over," he said, patting Ichigo's thigh.

The teen did, producing a soft sound as he lied on his stomach. It felt so nice... If he wasn't expecting sex, he'd be ready to fall asleep right now. "You gonna do it now?"

"No, not yet," Renji chuckled. "I'm not done with this." He continued to massage Ichigo's shoulders and back, going all the way to his ass but avoiding it. He was saving that for later. He pressed his fingers into the back of Ichigo's thighs, causing a slight flinch. "Sorry, too much pressure," he made it gentler and kept it that way until he was finished. Eyeing Ichigo's butt, he squeezed some of the lotion in his hand to warm it up before resting his palms down.

Ichigo made a quiet purr when he felt Renji's hands descend on his ass, squeezing gently at first and then the fingers rubbing slowly, getting nearer and nearer to his entrance. To his surprise, the hands then spread him open and suddenly he felt Renji's hot breath on his exposed flesh.

"Renji?"

The redhead's name turned into a surprised grunt as a warm wet tongue slid against his entrance, teasing him. Ichigo shuddered violently, his head swimming from the new kind of pleasure. It felt so hot, so wet and slick and dirty. He loved it.

His mouth fell open when Renji's tongue pushed inside, making the nerve endings there tingle. Ichigo moaned and pushed back, hearing a chuckle from the other man. He wondered what would sex feel like when this felt so fucking good, making him spread his legs more and willingly push himself back.

He felt Renji’s tongue sliding in and out of his body, felt his erection throbbing, trapped between his belly and the bed. He moaned eagerly, kneading the bedspread, barely managing to lift his head from the pillow.

"Renji... Fuck me."

Just as Ichigo said it, Renji let out a shaky groan, pulling back a bit. He now pressed his index finger to where his tongue had been and pushed slowly inside without any warning.

"Oh, hell..." Ichigo breathed, not sure how it felt. More intense, deeper... It stung a little, but all in all, it made him want more.

"That's one. You okay?" The redhead murmured gently.

"Yeah... More..."

"More?" Renji smiled, slowly moving his finger back and forth. When Ichigo managed a strangled 'yes', he added his middle finger, stretching the tight ring of muscle.

The blond gasped and groaned, pushing his butt slightly up at the sensation. If he only knew how good it would feel... He'd have definitely said something sooner, if not just jumping Renji when he'd least expected.

"T-that's two," Renji stammered a bit, amazed how Ichigo's body was pliant and eager. "You've no idea how sexy you look, Ichi... So hot... I'm gonna fuck you till you scream."

Ichigo moaned and pushed back again, clawing at the sheets. "Renji... Renji..." The fingers inside him twisted until they pressed against something that sent another throb of pleasure through his body. He groaned loudly, writhing and humping the bed sheet. "Oh, god..."

Renji stared at the teen, at his arching back and his tight little ass, clenching around his fingers. He ached for him, already barely holding himself back... It's been so long since he did this with anyone and this gorgeous young body was just calling to be sexed up. He grinned.

"Ready for me, Ichi?"

"Yeah... Renji..." Ichigo lifted his upper body on his elbows and cast a look over his shoulder. "I want you."

The redhead purred and leaned over the teen, giving him a sloppy kiss – the best he could do in their position. "You'll have me now. But tell me if it's too much."

The teen nodded and kept looking over his shoulder as Renji removed his fingers and reached for the lube again. There was a quiet hiss and then Ichigo heard the slick noises as Renji stroked himself a few times, before taking hold of Ichigo's hips to angle him right.

"Lift your butt." Strong fingers dug into the young flesh. "Ooh, I love the view," Renji purred, pressing close to the teen, aligning himself with his entrance. He teased Ichigo with the tip of his cock, sliding it up and down, over his entrance and perineum, watching as his wiry body arched and pushed back.

"You like this, Ichi?"

Ichigo was transfixed with the feeling, the slickness and light pressure, just sliding against him, warm and wet and damn... Renji only needed to push inside...

"Stop teasing."

Renji chuckled and teased a little more, now pushing slowly and gently but still not breaching. Actually, it wasn't all teasing – he wanted Ichigo to get used to the feeling and get more relaxed to just accept him. Little by little, he put more pressure into his rocking until he started to enter the teen.

"Renji?" Ichigo whispered, shivering with desire.

"Feel me, baby... "

"Oh, fuck," the boy gasped and stared at the wall in front of him as Renji slowly pressed inside. It didn't hurt, it was... Intense. He felt stretched and full and it was weird and so good... It seemed to go on forever, but then Renji went still, covering Ichigo's body with his and breathing heavily in his ear.

"So tight," he grunted, kissing the boy's neck and shoulder. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Ichigo was overwhelmed even to talk straight, just feeling Renji inside of him. He gasped when Renji slowly pulled out and moaned when he pushed back in.

"It's so... weird. It's good... So good, Renji..." He babbled, hiding his face in the pillow.

Renji took it as a good sign and began rocking in a steady rhythm while sucking onto Ichigo's neck. The teen was shaking all over, pushed up and back as much as he could, taking Renji by surprise while producing the most sweetest sounds, grunting, hissing and moaning, pleading for him to speed up and do him harder.

"Renji, more..."

"More?"

"Yeah... Please... Oh, god, please..."

The redhead growled and straightened up, pulling the boy up by his hips and lifting him onto his knees so he could pound into him with more force. "Like this? Want me like this? Want me to fuck you hard, like I promised?"

Ichigo screamed 'yes', seeing stars from the almost brutal way the redhead fucked him. So, obviously he liked a little pain with his pleasure, but that was hardly what he could think about at the moment. Renji was panting behind him like a race horse, sounding like he might blow any second, until he froze, his fingers digging into Ichigo's hips.

"Whoa..." he growled under his breath, relaxing the steel grip and gliding his palms over Ichigo's back.

"Huh?" The teen turned his head, confused. His whole pelvis was throbbing and it felt so damn good, and Renji stopped? Why did he stop? "Why did you..."

"Too close... I want you to come first," he purred and reached around to Ichigo's erection, stroking it slowly.

"Oh, damn... Renji... Don't just..." Ichigo moaned, wishing for Renji to continue moving. "Fuck me."

"Like this?" Renji grunted, continuing much slower than before, but going deeper. It was almost too much but he felt he could keep himself in check. It's all about timing.

Ichigo bit his fist, crying out as pleasure flooded his body. Renji's slick hand, stroking him from the front, the thick length invading him from the back, the mixed sensations sending strong pulses through his pelvis, gathering somewhere inside, becoming somehow tighter and tingly and...

"Aaah – I... I'm gonna come..." he managed a strangled groan, spreading his legs more - it felt so good. He cried out as he clenched around Renji, shooting his load all over the sheets. "Oh, fuck... Fuck!" He gasped for air as it went on and on, feeling the pleasure spread all the way to his fingers and toes.

"Ichigo," Renji grunted, slowing down even more as the boy arched and hollered, giving a few more powerful thrusts until Ichigo's moans turned to heavy panting. "You with me, babe?"

"Uh...U-huh..."

"Good..." The redhead smirked and gently pulled out.

"But you didn't..."

"Oh I will, don't worry," Renji purred, shifting on the bed until he had a pillow pressed to the wall and he was resting his back against it. "Come here," he murmured, tugging the teen to straddle his lap and take him back inside.

Ichigo hissed quietly, a little tender from the previous activities, but he still felt more pleasure than discomfort. Besides, he'd get to enjoy Renji's face when he's gonna come. He wasn't sure how to move, but Renji's hands guided him slowly, until he got the hang of it and moved on his own, crushing his mouth against Renji's – finally they could kiss.

"Renji..." He purred into the kiss, "Feels so good..."

Two strong arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tight as Renji continued to kiss down his neck, lick the sweat away, sending new shivers through his body.

"Ride me, Ichi... Just like that," he breathed, letting his hands glide up and down the boy's back and then settle on his butt, squeezing the firm muscles, feeling them flex under his fingers. The teen shuddered in his arms, but his motions were so smooth, so natural and his face... his face showed every single sensation he felt.

Renji was already seeing stars at this point, feeling the tiniest twitches and movements of Ichigo's body. "Oh, Ichi... You... Movin' like this... God, you're a natural..."

"You gonna come?" Ichigo asked with a wild smile on his lips, working his hips harder, feeling the slide of Renji's cock inside him. He grasped his shoulders, giving his best to ride him like he wanted to.

"Yeah... Keep goin' baby... Just like that... just... like... that..." Renji groaned, tightening his hold around the teen. "Ichigo," he murmured breathlessly and kissed him deeply, desperately, hissing in his mouth, his whole body tense as the pulsing in his prostate began.

Ichigo froze and gasped at the rhythmic twitching he felt as Renji finally moaned and spilled himself inside of him. When the redhead stilled, only breathing and hugging him tight, he closed his arms around his neck and just held him, closing his eyes and enjoying the intimate moment.

As Renji was brought back from the high, he began pressing soft kisses all over Ichigo's jaw and neck, gently threading his fingers through his hair.

"Wow," the teen murmured, smiling.

"Wow," Renji agreed as he gave his usual grin. He then shifted and slid down to lie on his back with Ichigo pressed next to him, squirming around until they both were comfortable. The expression on Renji's face softened as he held the boy close, nuzzling his hair.

"Feelin' okay?"

"Mmm," the blond purred, closing his eyes and planting a small kiss on Renji's chest. "Perfect..."

Renji gave him a squeeze and then pulled him higher up so they were face to face. He kissed the boy slowly, lovingly, his hands roaming over the young, sweaty body until they settled on his behind.

"Your ass is mine," he teased, laughing out loud when Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes. The redhead let his fingers slide in between Ichigo's buttocks, meeting the evidence of their coupling.

"Ren... What are you doing?" Ichigo sighed, feeling both soreness and new desire.

"You're all nice an' slippery in here," Renji gently massaged around the entrance, careful not to cause too much discomfort. "How 'bout we take a shower and I'll clean ya up... An' maybe solve your newest problem," he smirked, feeling Ichigo becoming hard against his hip.

"I'd like that," the boy whispered, arching his back, the flashes of their lovemaking going through his head and making his 'problem' even bigger.

"I aim to please," Renji purred and helped the teen off the bed and to the bathroom. He already had a plan what he would do to make him scream again.


End file.
